


Bittersweet Memories

by KaiaKawaii



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiaKawaii/pseuds/KaiaKawaii
Summary: BDSM scene





	Bittersweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

> unedited

It's the middle of the night...in that time before the dawn breaks through the darkness. As always, she sat before the window, looking out deep in thought. One hand caressed her throat, and her eyes hooded in memory.

_A hand tugged through her hair, causing it to tumble about her in waves and curls. A single word was uttered._

_"No."_

_A shudder tore through her, even as her bratty nature stowed itself. There was something about him that never failed to demand absolute obedience. Silent, her eyes watched him as she snaked her fingers through her hair, trying to put it back into some semblance of order, as long as it wasn't up. He didn't like her hair up._

_As he walked before her into the room, she nearly fell over herself to follow, before remembering that she was no school girl. Breathing, she calmed herself, following in a respectful and graceful manner. She prided herself in the poise she displayed in his presence._

_Pausing in the middle of the room, he pointed at the spot he stood. "Here," was all he said, as he walked over to the wall. The redhead stood in that spot, and as the Top turned around to look at her, she slid her dress off her body, her eyes locked on his. Standing there in only a bra and a thong, she folded the dress and set it beside her bare feet. Her hands behind her back, she stood straight, refusing to slouch before him._

_"Good girl," came the soft growl from his perfect lips._

_Eyes closed, she patiently waited for whatever he chose to come next. A strike, a touch, a hard word...his desire was hers in that moment. She would push herself to take more than she thought possible, if only to please him._

_**SMACK!** _

_Her breath hissed as she took the first hit upon her creamy flesh. Her back, previously unmarked, sported a quickly rising welt across it. NoNoNoNoNo....I can't take it...it hurts too much. She breathed through the pain, reminding herself that she asked for this. I can take this. I can do this...for him._

_"Now the rest."_

_She slipped her bra over her head, leaving her thong on. She never removed it for her scenes with him. If he wanted her to be naked to his view, he would remove it himself. She parted her legs, her feet shoulder width apart, as she waited for her next order._

_"Good girl," came the pleasing words to her searching ears. A smile crossed her face, as even the next lash came down._

_For as long as she could, she took each hard stroke, each soft touch meant to make her shudder. Silent, save for her ragged breathing and the cursing that he elicited. How much can I take? She bit her lip in concentration. She could do this. She could prove to him that she had what it took to be His._

_What she wouldn't do to be officially His. She was His for all that it mattered...no one else could command such submission from her. She had a bratty side that she indulged, and yet, around him, she put it away. All she desired was to make him happy, and for his praise, she would do anything._

_His. It had such a sweet tone to it. HIS. With a final shudder, she nuzzled the hand that cupped her cheek to let her know that she could open her eyes now. Yes, even if he wasn't aware, she was His._

A smile curled her lips upward as she remembered that feeling. It was almost as if he put His mark on her, and even if he wasn't there anymore, she could still feel it. Bittersweet

It was nights like this when she would embrace those bittersweet memories. They were memories of a time when she was whole. It was a time come and gone, and she was better for it.


End file.
